Wresling Into Love
by TotalRedhead
Summary: Taryn Mitchell and Lily Wright Have finally achieved their dream of being in the WWE, but will they find love as they climb their way to the top?
1. Chapter 1

Hey yall! New story alert. I don't own WWE {But that would be lovely if I did} nor do I own any of the talent besides my oc's. Taryn Mitchell and Lily Wright and any other oc that appears is mine and I'd like if you would let me keep my names. Now all the boring stuff over lets get right into this.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Lil,this is amazing I cant belive we're going to be WWE Divas!"

"You know we have to try out first, and I heard its to get a yes on the first try." Lily said looking at herself in the mirror curling her long blonde hair. Today was their first meeting with Paul and she wanted to look presentable.

"I'm just excited to even have a meeting with the one and only,Triple H."

"Or now as you will call him…Paul"

"Buzzkill." Taryn mumble as she struggled to get her favorite tan pump on her foot.

XOXOXOXO

Taryn and Lily walked in the performance center looking around. They were one step closer to achieving their goal.

"May I help you" a voice from the desk asked walked towards the desk, seeing a lady with dark back hair and bright red lipstick. She had nerd glasses on and she looked annoyed.

"Yeah. Can you show us the way to Trip… 's office please?" Taryn asked walking toward sthe desk.

"Sure." She got up and led them to an empty office. "He seems not to be here right now,take a seat while I go find him," The girls sat down while she left to find Triple H.

"This is awesome. All we got to do is get past this interview stage andw we could be on our way to being in the WWE. I'm so proud of us." Taryn smiled. She couldn't help but be excited. This was her dream job.

"Hello ladies." Triple H's voice boomed from the door way. "Sorry I'm late. I was running proms with the NXT divas. You know that might be the two of you very soon." Taryn grinned. She was happy that one of her idols believed in her. "So, here we have Taryn Mitchell and Lily Wright? Am I correct?

"Yes sir,you are." Lily answered.

"Oh you don't have to call me sir, makes me feel old. Please, call me Hunter." He chuckled. "Now Taryn,the board and I have seen your tapes from Shimmer and FWE and we all love you, So we've excused you from the in-ring and promo try outs.

"Really?" She asked shocked

"Yes,Now Lily,your try out will be just preforming a couple of interviews down at the NXT tapings and you're good to go. Now I'm going to ask you some questions and you'll get a tour around the center. Is that ok?"

"Its perfect. Does this mean we're signed?"

"Yes it does but when you come back tomorrow, you'll signed the contact then."

Lily and Taryn turned to each other and smiled. They were about to live their dream.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

"So that's the gym over there." Paige said to the two girls. She was giving them the tour around the performance center and introducing them to the superstars and divas.

"Its my favorite place to go and watch shirtless guys sweat while I try to work out." Paige laughed. Taryn and Lily looked at each other and smiled and knew they were going to fit in just fine.

"So, How about we go inside the gym? Looks full of shirtless men we've haven't met yet." Taryn smirked. "Ok, sure lets go."

When the girls walked into the gym,Taryn looked around. For a moment she was actually checking out the equipment and set up, but one man in the corner bench pressing caught her eye.

"Hey Paige,Who's that?"

"Who? Jon? Honey trust me he's not worth your time."

Taryn gazed at him one more time. "He sure looks like hes worth my time."

"Tar,hes a one night stand guy and even though I just met you,I know you aren't that kind of girl."

"Paige?" Lily said finally snapping out her trans. "Who's that?"

"Thats Colby. I think he's the sweetest guy you'll ever meet and I don't know how he and Jon could ever be friends."

"I think I'm going to talk to him."

"Uh I think he's gonna beat you to it." Paige said as the girls watch Seth come over.

"Sorry,but I couldn't help but notice you staring at me. If you don't mind me asking, what's your name?" Colby asked her chuckling.

Lily tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Um, my name is Lily and I just got hired 15 minutes." They both laughed and Taryn and Paige smiled at each other.  
"I think we're going to leave you two alone." Paige laughed as she dragged Taryn by the hand over to Jon. "

"Ok, don't come on to strong and…." Paige looked down and bit her lip to think. " Ok that's all I got but good luck." Paige pushed Taryn into Jon and hid behind a stair climber.

As Taryn fell into him, he caught her, causing them to make eye contact for a short second.

"Im so sorry,Paige is just.."

"Just watch where you're going Barbie"

"Barbie?"

"Yeah, aren't you the new diva?"

"I am. Is that supposed to make me a , 'Barbie'?"

Jon smirked. "Well, would you like me to think differently?"

"Yeah, I would. Because I'm pretty sure I could kick your ass."

"Are you challenging me Barbie?"

"The names Taryn." Taryn cocked her head and smirked at him.

"Well,Taryn," He said putting an emphases her name.

"Do you think you can take me on, in that ring?"

"I sure can."

"Well then," He smiled. "Get your gear ready."

XOXOXOXOXO

I don't own shimmer or FWE and Yes, I'm leaving you hanging for now. ^_^ ~Kaylyn


	2. Chapter 2 - I'll go if you go

Hi yall. I'm here to update this amazing story. Thanks for the reviews,the follows and the favorites. They really keep me going with my writing and it makes me happy that you want to know what happens next.  
XXOXOXOXO

"Ding ,Ding,Ding." Jon said with a smirk on his face. He locked up with Taryn, struggling to gain control but failed when she slowly but surely pushed him into to the turnbuckle.

"Weak muck?" Taryn smiled releasing her hold and backing away.

"I let you do that,Barbie."

"Again my name is Taryn." She and him circled each other until she trapped him in a hold around his waist. Jon pushed at her hands trying to escape but she quickly jumped up and wrapped her legs around his mid section, putting him in a sleeper hold.

"So," she said tightening her hold "Am I still a Barbie?"

Jon backed her into the turnbuckle this time, forcing her to release her hold and drop to the mat. "Sure" he smirked

"Ow." Taryn said holding her stomach trying to get up. "Your big ass almost crushed me." Jon smirked and held his hand out to help her up. "Oh? So you aren't a complete dick?" She said, taking his hand and getting up.

"Well, I never saw myself being a dick, more like a loveable jerk" He grab her arm and twisted around her back, pushing her against the ropes.

"Jon, you aren't in anyway loveable." She struggled, backing him up from the ropes and untwisting her arm so she could do a cartwheel to get out of hold

"So, she's athletic and feisty?" Jon said referring to Taryn as he put his hands on his waist.

"Well duh. I didn't get signed for nothing." She smirked, punching him in the gut.

Jon bent over in pain "I'm gonna get you for that"

"Oooh I'm so scared."

"You should be." He said spearing her to the ground. He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"1,2,3, I win." He smiled.

"You cheated."

"I did not." He said starring into her eyes, leaning down to kiss her but got interrupted by Paige.

"Hey Tar, Lily and I are going to ride up to Full Sail. Are you coming or am I interrupting something?"

Taryn met his gaze for a few seconds before replying. "Um yeah I'll come." Jon got up and grab her hand, pulling her up to a standing position and helped her out of the ring. As she walked to Paige and Lily he called to her.

"Hey Barbie." She turned to look at him, still stunned about what almost happened. "See you around." He smirked and she smiled, turning around and continued to walk to her friends.

XOXOXOXOXOX

"So, tell us what happened." Lily said grinning at Taryn.

"Nothing happened, we were just training"

"You guys almost kissing isn't just training to me" Paige said smirking.

"He's so into you." Lily said tying up her pink converse.

"Eh, I don't see it." Taryn said lying as she brushed her red hair, pushing one side behind her and moving to the next side. Paige walked up to her and snatched her brush.

"He almost kissed you! What do you mean you don't see it?"

"Paige, you said he's a one night stand guy. He's probably just trying to get into my pants."

"Tar, I saw the way he looked at you." Lily jumped in.

"Ok ,so he's into me. What now?"

"Well, now I'm going to play matchmaker and hook you guys up."

"Don't Paige,if he's into me he'd say it to my face and enough about me,What about Colby and Lily? Y'all seem pretty into each other."

"He asked me out. Well more like he wants me to go to Raw with him."

"Oh my gosh Lily! That's awesome." Taryn squeaked, happy for her friend.

"Ya know Tar, If you go with Lil,you'll probably seem Jon." Paige added.

"I'll go if you go."

XOXOXOXOXO

So we end there. Will the three Divas in training go to Raw? You'll have to follow this story to see. Untill next time. Kaydrizzle, out.


	3. Rematch

MERRY CHRISTMAS! I decided to give you a present with an update! So enjoy!

XOXOXOXOX

The 3 friends sat in catering, backstage watching the match that was going on, on Raw.

It was a 3 on 2 handicap match. The Shield vs John Cena and CM Punk.

Tayrn rested her head on her arm as she was looking at the TV. She watched Jon as he moved swiftly in ring. Something about him was memorizing to her and she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Helllo! Earth to Taryn" Lily yelled as she snapped her fingers in Taryn face.

"I know what she was thinking about." Paige smirked

"Tar, don't tell me you were undressing him with your eyes." Lily said mockingly. Taryn glared at her.

"I'm not. I told you I'm over it. It was just a spur of the moment thing." Taryn lied.

"Good, Cause he mine." Said a voice from behind them.

The three turned around to see Eva Marie standing behind them with her hand on her hip.

XOXOXOX

"Colby's got a girlfriend! Colby's got a girlfriend!" Roman teased.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Colby laughed punching Roman in the arm.

"Well, Whatever you guys are,y'all must be serious cause you invited her here." Jon chimed in.

"No I met her last week at the performance center. Shes gonna be a new journalist so I thought she would like to see what Raw is like."

Jon stopped walking for a moment. "Did she bring a friend?"

Colby and Roman stopped too, looking puzzled. "Yeah she brung Paige and Taryn the new diva."

"And where did you last leave them?"

"Leave them?" Colby chuckled. "Catering."

"Thanks." Jon said as he started speed walking towards catering

"Two questions. One, what's up with him? And two, How'd you get that chick to talk to you?"

Colby just glared at Roman and walk to their locker room

"You don't have to get your panties in a bunch, I was just asking a question!" Roman called after him.

" I don't wear panties, Ro." Colby called back

XOXOXOXOXXOXO

"Excuse me, Jessica Rabbit, but I believe he's single and ready to mingle."Paige said as she got in her face.

"Whats wrong? Little rookie cant stand up for herself?" Eva taunted as she looked at Taryn who stood up and backed Paige away from Eva.

"No I can stand up for myself just fine and rookie? You just as new as I am, Ms. Diva Search winner."

"I'm was signed before you."

"Well I can wrestle a whole hell of a lot better than you can."

"Ok stop." Lily said stepping in between the two taller Divas.

"Oh look at little miss blondie trying to save the day!" Eve said as flicked a piece of Lily's hair

"At least my hair color is real." Lily smirked

"At least my hair color is real." Eva mocked

"Ok bit-" "Lily, shes not worth it" Paige said stepping in,as she turned around to Eva ,looking up at her a bit only because she was wearing heels.

"As for you,You're dismissed." Paige said waving her away.

"I'll leave when I want."

"Leave now!" Paige screamed through her teeth as Eva jumped back and quickly turned to walk away but when she turned she saw Jon enter catering and rushed over to him.

"Hi, Jon" She said playing with his fingers

"Who are you?" He said with a smirk snatching his fingers away.

Eva looked over to Taryn and realized she wasn't looking at them so her flirting idea was out of the plan

"I'm Eva. You should know me by now." She said changing her attitude since she was changing her plan.

"Oh yeah, you're the ginger mahal girl!" he said smiling.

"That's not the point,the point is that your little 'girlfriend' over there," She said pointing to Taryn. "Is into Randy Orton."

"The one from LA or?"

"Shut up! I just thought you should know."

"Well thanks and next time could you bring me a happy meal?"

Eva just glared at him and stormed off hoping her plan would work.

Jon walked over to the table of three girls and sat across from Taryn

"Hey cheater." Taryn said as she started smiling. Over this past week every time she saw him,it brought a smile to her face and made her nervous. But it wasn't just him that made her nervous but it was the moment they shared a week ago that did.

"Tar, if you think I'm a dick, wait till you see how much of one you're falling for."

"What are you talking about,Good?" Paige asked

"Randy,A little bird told me Barbie here is interested in Orton."

"Who's the little bird cause I'm sure they're lying." Taryn got angry, she had never even spoken a word to Randy Orton and she never planned to.

"I bet it was that red-headed bitch." Paige said fuming.

"It was." Jon said, smirking

"I'M GOING TO RIP HER HAIR OUT OF HER SKULL AND I'M GONNA BEAT HER BACK TO THE E NETWORK." Paige yelled as she stormed out of catering, drawing attention from everyone.

"Should I go get her?" Lily ask

Taryn looked at Jon and figured if she went they be alone.

"If you don't she might get fired." She said giving Lily a small smile.

As Lily got up and ran after Paige, Taryn turned slowly back to Jon.

"Well since that Orton thing isn't true I was wondering if…" He trailed off, gazing at her for a moment thinking if he should ask her out or not, so he settled for something casual.

"If what?" She laughed interrupting his thoughts.

"If you would come train with me this Saturday?"

"Are you asking me out?"

"Look, I'm not good with this type of thing so is it a yes or a no?"

"Sure, but this time….don't cheat."

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Awww Round 2. Anyway I adore Eva but I needed someone who had a bitchy character to interfere and trust me you haven't seen the last of her. Plus Randy will come into play and so will an NXT superstar. Who? Well stay tuned to find out.~Kaydrizzle


	4. HiI'm Corey

Hi. This chapter feels long overdue so I'm here with one. Enjoy.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Taryn put her hair up in to a messy bun as she got ready to train with Jon.

"Tar, you look so pale." Lily said laughing a bit.

"Well so does Paige!"

"Yeah but she can rock the pale look, you on the other hand need bronze." Lily said as Taryn held her arms out for Lily to spray her with bronzer

"Well with our new schedule, I haven't had time to go tan. Speaking of tanning we need to check out the beach."

"You totally should its amazing." Said a voice coming from a stall. "I'm Emma. You two must be the new girls." She said in her Australian accent as she opened the stall door

"Hi Emma, Paige has told us all about you." Taryn smiled at her.

"And she's told me all about you guys! Especially about you and Jon." Emma said to Taryn with a smile on her face.

"It's not what you think. We're just friends."

"Well, I guess that's good news for Corey."

"Who's Corey?" Lily asked

"Corey Graves is on the NXT roster with me and Paige. He's been gushing about you ever since he saw your photoshoot on "

"Really?" Is he here?"

"Yeah , do you wanna go talk to him."

Taryn shrugged her shoulders "Why not?"

The three girls walked out to the rings and over to the workout room.

"Stay here, I'll go get him." Emma said as she went inside. When she was fully inside Lily turned to Taryn.

"Dude, why do you want to talk to this guy anyway? You and Jon look good together."

"I just want to see if Jon has any competition. If you were me, you would have done the same. You have to check out all the competitors before you can choose one."

"I guess you're right."

"Hi, I'm Corey." Said a voice in front of them.

XOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOOX

"So dude, what's up with you and Lily?" Jon asked Colby taking his shirt off.

"I asked her to the movies, she said yes. You know, it could be a double date if you ask Taryn out on a real date."

"You know dates aren't my thing Colby. I like her but –"

"Woah! Did I just hear you say you like her? Does Jonathan Good actually have feelings?" Colby said mockingly as he laughed.

"Shut up. I just can't find the words to ask her."

"Well you better find them soon, cause looks like Corey is gonna make a move." Colby said nodding his head towards the window, which cause Jon to look out and see Corey standing in front of Taryn and Lily.

XOXOXOXOXOX

"So you must be the beautiful Taryn Mitchell." Corey said smiling as he took Taryn's hand and kissed it.

"I am." Taryn blushed

"And you must be Lily Wright. Am I right?" Corey chucked.

"Yes." Lily said giggling, getting his joke.

"Well you two are amazingly beautiful."

"Yeah, I would say so myself." Said a voice from behind Taryn.

It was Jon's

He put his arm around Taryn and pulled her into his chest. She'd hate to admit it but she liked that he was jealous, she liked the feeling of having him close to her.

"Hey now, I saw her first Jon. Get lost." Corey said stepping closer to him .

"I'm gonna go ." Lily said in a whisper as she ran over to Paige, who just entered the building.

"Me too." Taryn said trying to walk away but felt Corey's grasp on her wrist.

"No, you don't need to go,we could finish our conversation if Jon would just leave."

"See, here's the thing, me and Taryan have work to do so how about you go back to NXT where rookies are supposed to be."

"How about you shut your-"

"Stop!" Taryn yelled. "You're both creeping me out. Look Jon, can we train tomorrow? I wanna go hang with Paige and Lil today."

"Sure, and um Colby is taking Lily to the movies with us so I was wondering if you wanted to..um maybe go with us?"

"I'd love too. Catch you later?"

"Yeah,bye" He said as she walked away.

"Ok Jon. You win this time but will you back off a little?" Corey said walking away.

"Not one bit." Jon mumbled to himself

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Oooh Jon asked her. Ok next chapter, I'm gonna spoil it a little. Summer and Sasha will become Eva's little helpers and the date well lets just say the date could go either way. Anyways love you guys. Kaylyn out.


	5. First Date Part 1

Yay! I'm here with a new chapter. Thank you all for your reviews. They keep me writing and keep me motivated. So let's get right into it, shall we ?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Eva stepped out of the bathroom with a smirk on her face. She had all the information she needed to ruin their date. She just needed someone help to put her plan into action. She looked around, spotting the two perfect divas to help her.

Eva tapped on Summer's shoulder causing her to whip around, smacking Eva in the face with her hair.

"Oops, I'm sorry." Summer said with a small smile.

"It's fine." Eva said painting a false smile on her face. " I need a favor from..The BFF's."

"Sure ,what is it?"

"You had a thing with Jon, right?"

"We dated for a month, yeah."

"You know Taryn? She's going on a date with him and if you want him back all you have to do is listen to what I tell you."

"He's dating!? I just thought we were on a break." Summer face turned red.

"So do you want him back? Don't you hate Taryn for taking your man?" Eva asked sarcastically.

"Yeah…I guess I do hate her." Summer said in realization. "I'm in Eva. Whatever you have planned, I'm all for it…as long as I get my man back."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Girl pick an outfit before we're late." Lily said already dressed in a black loose tank top and ripped skinny jeans. Taryn was struggling to find an outfit for the movies. She was aware it was just the movies but she wanted to impress Jon.

"Fine." Taryn sighed as she settled for a purple short sleeve top with a pair of blue jean shorts.

"You girls look awesome." Paige said as they heard a knock on the door.

XOXOXOX

"What movie are we seeing?" Jon asked Colby as he knocked on their door.

"Paranormal Activity. Ya know so when the girls get scared, we can swoop in and comfort them."

"Brilliant idea, my friend." He said. They chuckled until Paige opened up the door.

"Hi, Paige. Can we have our dates now?" Colby asked jokingly.

"You can, but let me warn you. If either of you hurt one of them, I'll hurt you." Paige said in a low voice and called Taryn and Lily to the door and lightly shoved them outside.

"Have them back before midnight!" She said with a smile before closing the door.

"Well isn't someone bipolar?" Jon laughed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Ok so put this wig on and wear these sunglasses." Eva said to Summer and Sasha.

"Isn't it going to be weird that we're wearing sunglasses inside a theater?" Summer asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Unless you want to be noticed, I suggest you wear them. Sasha, did you find out what movie they were seeing?"

"Paranormal Activity." Sasha said cringing. "Look Summer I'm sorry but I don't do scary movies, Can you go it alone?"

"Yeah I guess."

"You might wanna go in now." Eva said pointing to the group of four that walked in.

"Ok, Hopefully this works." She put on her disguise as Sasha handed her the ticket.

"Good luck." They both called after her.

XOXOXOXOX

Jon sat next to Taryn who sat next to Lily. He was glad it was a group date because if he was alone with Taryn, he was sure he would ruin it.

"So do you like scary movies?" Jon said pretending to yawn and stretched his arm around her.

"I like old school scary movies, like Jason or those corny shark movies. I'm too scared to watch stuff like this though." She replied, leaning back into his arm, which made him smile.

Maybe things would be easy after all.

Or would they.

XOXOXOXOX

OOOOH. Anyways Kaitlyn decided to leave WWE. I would be lying if I said I didn't cry more than twice. It was really hard hearing one of my top favorite divas , one of my many idols was leaving. When I got on twitter it hit me hard and I have cried this much since Edge or Melina left. So I will do a one shot about Kaitlyn leaving and saying her goodbyes and something very special will happen. I hope to post it tomorrow. It will be called "I'll Miss You." But to cheer yall up , I will be subscribing to WWE network when it opens so theres happy news and next chapter I'll update you own new stories and my other story that's coming to an end so until then, Kaylyn, out.


	6. First Date Part 2

Hey Hey. New Chapter.

XOXOXOXXO

"Jon." Taryn said uncovering her eyes for a moment to look at him. She could barely look at the screen because she was too afraid of the demons that kept appearing on screen.

"Jon, I'm going to the bathroom." Taryn whispered as she got up and walked out of the theater. Jon chuckled to himself as he watched her power walked out of his sight.

Summer quickly followed behind her, seeing this as an opportunity to comfort Taryn.

"So you're Taryn." Summer said when they both reached the bathroom, taking her wig off.

"Yeah,um what's with the wig?"

"I think I'm the one who should be asking questions." Summer said smirking, tilting her head a little bit.

"Ok, ask away." Taryn said shrugging and placing her hands in her back pockets.

"Why are you on a date with my man?"

Taryn smirked a little "Your man? I 'm confused here. Last time I checked he was into me."

"Well, he's using you. He does that with every new girl he meets." Summer said lying. She would do anything to get Taryn away from Jon.

"You're kidding right? Look I'm not gonna believe you, and I'm not gonna have you ruin my date."

"Well, I have proof."

"Show me."

Summer pulled out her phone and pulled up a picture.

"Look at this." She said flipping her hair behind her , handing the phone to Taryn. Taryn couldn't believe what she was seeing right now,she felt herself starting to get angry but knew that Summer wasn't the one to be upset at.

It was Paige.

XOXOXOXXOX

Taryn leaned against the wall outside of the theater, waiting for the movie to finish. She didn't wanna go back in there. If she did, she knew that what Summer had showed her wouldn't matter anymore and she'd fall for his smile again. She'd fall for his amazing baby blue eyes, and she knew it wasn't the right thing to do.

"There you are. What happen, the movie get too scary for ya?" Colby joked.

"No,just a little tired. That's all." She said kicking herself from her stance off the wall. Jon walked over and tried to grab her hand but she quickly slipped them in her pockets. He grabbed her arm and pulled her over to the side.

"What's wrong?" He asked in whisper as he backed her up against the wall.

"Nothing." She said sniffing a bit, reminding herself not to cry in front of Jon. The last thing she wanted was to look weak in front of someone she had just met a couple of weeks ago.

"Did I do something?"

"Why don't you ask your little girlfriend Summer?" She said pushing him out of her way so she could go catch up with Colby and Lily.

Summer had said something to her, And Jon was going find out what it was. Wither it be from Summer or Taryn.

XOXOXOXOXXO

The car ride back to Lily and Taryn's apartment was quite except for some small talk Colby and Lily shared on the ride home. Jon couldn't take it anymore. He's was dying to know what Summer had said to make her mad at him.

"Tar." He said looking at her. She just looked out the window, ignoring his attempt to talk to her. Having the advantage of being in the backseat, he took his seatbelt off and slid over to her ,grabbing her hand.

"Tar,tell me what Summer said. Whatever she said probably wasn't true."

"First of all,don't call me Tar. Second of all ,if it wasn't true why were there pictures?"

"Pictures of what?"

"You and Paige kissing."

XOXOXO

I wanted to write more but that was a good place to stop. I know evil right. Lets just hope they work things out….or not. ~Kaylyn


End file.
